Health care reform has brought the need for primary care to the forefront. The Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) recognizes the importance of building research capacity in primary care to meet this need. Similarly, the Academic Family Medicine Organization further recommends building research Capacity in Family Medicine. Building capacity must include research skill development and opportunity for multidisciplinary collaboration. The goals of this proposal are to 1) develop basic research skills in novice primary care researchers and 2) expand the repertoire of research techniques available to experienced primary care researchers. These goals will be achieved through presenting the Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference on an annual basis. The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference has been presented annually for eight years, involving more than 700 participants from over 30 disciplines. Endorsed by the Society of General Internal Medicine, the Society of Teachers of Family Medicine, and Ambulatory Pediatric Association, this conference includes two nationally recognized plenary speakers, two panel discussions, and two preconference workshops. The majority of the conference consists of skill development for primary care researchers but -emphasizes research themes highlighted by the AHCPR. Beginning this year, the conference will seek the development of new research methods for conducting primary care research. This proposal seeks support for the 1995-1998 conferences.